Cachez-Moi Loin: Lonely
by The Infernal Jynk
Summary: Fifth in a series. Everyone is uneasy around the new boarder, but know one seems to know why. What is he hiding, and will it hurt the league?
1. Raven

Psymon relaxed back on his pillows. The league had come to Garibaldi once again. It was fitting, in a way, since this is where it began. He had confessed his feelings here and things had never been the same since. He sighed softly, petting the cat curled up beside him. Zoe walked in and sat on the bed.  
  
"How're you feeling, big guy?" she asked. Psymon shrugged.  
  
"Better. How long till I can go boarding again?" he grumbled, looking out the window.  
  
"The doctors say you should be able to participate in the next event, but you can't compete here," Zoe answered. "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright, as long as I can compete again sometime," Psymon replied, pulling Zoe into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, resting them on her belly. "So, got some names picked out for Junior here?"  
  
"Junior? What makes you think it's a boy?" Zoe laughed. Psymon kissed her gently. The two just settled back, enjoying each others company.  
  
"So, what the story on this new boarder, eh?" Psymon asked.  
  
"I don't know, I really haven't talked with him much. He sorta creeps me out," Zoe answered. She got up at the knocking on the winnebago door. "I'll get it."  
  
"Good, you do that," Psymon said, rolling onto his side. He pulled Mackerel over, play wrestling with the cat.  
  
  
  
"Don't play too rough with him, Psy," Zoe called back to the bedroom, opening the door. She turned and saw Brodi standing there. "Hey, Brodi."  
  
"Hello, little mother," he answered, smiling, "how's the baby today?"  
  
"Which one?" Zoe replied, letting Brodi in.  
  
"Psymon still itching to get back on the snow, hm?" Brodi asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Zoe answered. They both looked up at the meowing from the bedroom. "If he hurt that cat, I swear I'm going to break his legs...again." She bustled back to the bedroom, with Brodi following. Psymon looked up at her, the cat curled up against him, batting at his hands playfully.  
  
"Now what?" he asked. Zoe just shook her head and sat on the bed. Brodi plunked down behind her. Psymon smiled at him. "Hey, Zen master."  
  
"Hello, grasshopper," Brodie replied. He patted Psymon's leg. "All healed up now?"  
  
"Yeah, but the docs still want me to keep off the snow a bit longer," Psymon answered.  
  
"Well, it was quite a tumble you took there," the older man said. Psymon laughed. Zoe smiled and leaned against Brodi, who just put an arm around her. She sort of got what Psymon had been talking about back at the hospital about family. Brodi was like a big brother to both of them.  
  
"So, Brodi, have you though about being a godfather?" she asked him, looking up at him.  
  
"Do I have to talk like Marlon Brando?" he asked back.  
  
"Only if you make us an offer we can't refuse," Psymon laughed.  
  
"Yeah, hey, I'm honored to be the godfather," Brodi replied, hugging Zoe. "Can I teach him the ways of Zen?"  
  
"Brodi, with him inheriting our tempers, he's going to need to learn how to walk a path of peace," Psymon answered.  
  
"Hey, no jumping the gun there, big guy," Zoe said. "We still don't know if it's yours."  
  
"Yeah, I always forget that," Psymon replied softly, rubbing his hand over Zoe's belly. "But, until we find out for sure, can we just pretend it's mine?"  
  
"Absolutely," Zoe laughed, then yelped as she was pulled into a hug. Brodi got up, shaking his head.  
  
"Alright, you two, it's time for big brother to take off," he chuckled. Zoe and Psymon waved to him as he left.  
  
  
  
Brodi stepped outside, shutting the door to the winnebago behind him, ignoring the laughing come from inside. He just smiled, happy that everything was working out for once. He walked across the camp to the bus he shared with Eddie and hopped on in, heading back to his room. He plunked down on his futon and assumed the lotus position. He closed his eyes to meditate, but was started by the sound of someone shifting their weight on his zabuton across the room. He opened his eyes and saw Raven sitting there, smoking a cigarette and watching him.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Brodi asked, shifting to sit on his knees.  
  
"Eddie let me in," the young man said in a rich English accent, smiling that predetory smile of his. Brodi never really felt comfortable around the boy.  
  
"What do you want?" the older man asked. Raven lounged back on the cushions.  
  
"So, is the child Psymon's?" the boy asked, exhaling smoke.  
  
"You don't mince words, do you?" Brodi asked back.  
  
"Never saw reason to beat around the bush," Raven answered.  
  
"You have a stake in this child's paternity?" Brodi asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"No, but it does intrigue me. Nothing else seems to be going on around here," the young man said. "Sad that in a community of snowboarders, the most interesting thing to discuss is the possibility of the father of Zoe's baby."  
  
"Well, it's been slow around here," Brodi answered. "What about you, though? How are you liking the league?"  
  
"It's not what I expected, to be honest, mate," Raven replied. "It is interesting, though. I got to ask you something. That Kaori, how old is she?"  
  
"Why? You interested?" Brodi asked, frowning. Raven looked at him from behind those dark glasses, raising an eyebrow pierced with a silver ring.  
  
"Whoa, I'm not gonna bag on your woman, pal," the boy answered. "Didn't know she was taken. She's a bit young for you, eh?"  
  
"She's a friend, but from what I've seen, her and Mac are close," Brodi answered, disliking the young man even more.  
  
"Psh, Mac's a push over. That girl needs a real man," Raven said, nodding to himself. He looked at Brodi over his glasses, the blueness of them appearing almost colorless in the light. "She is cute, though."  
  
"I suppose. Raven, how old are you? You don't look more than eighteen," Brodi remarked. Raven smirked.  
  
"I've been in the league, what, two months," he said, "and none of you have bothered to get to know me? Why is that?"  
  
"Well, quite frankly, friend, you creep people out," Brodi answered.  
  
"Mm, I like it that way, mate," Raven said, licking his lips, letting his tongue flick against the silver ring in the center of his lower lip.  
  
"You're definately and odd one, Rae," Brodi chuckled.  
  
"Thank you, Zen master," Raven replied, getting up. Brodi was about to ask the boy about that, but he was already heading out the door. Brodi just shook his head. Raven remind him of someone, someone very close, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
  
  
Raven walked along the outer ring of the encampment, smoking a cigarette. He paused under the cover of trees and watch Kaori where she sat outside the bus she shared with Elise. He growled softly, smiling his predatory smile for no one. He was about to walk over to her when he saw Mac approach her. Raven crouched down in the shadows, frowning. He dared not make a move in Mac's presence, no matter how much he wanted Kaori. He'd never figured there'd be any distractions during his mission here, but Kaori was beautiful. He'd read biographies of all the boarders, even seen their pictures, but nothing prepared him for meeting them face to face. He'd seen pictures of Kaori before, archive footage of past competitions. Up close, she was something else. The smell of her, the soft touch of her skin, it was almost too much for him. He should've gone with the enhancements that would dull his senses, but no, he'd had to go with a full enhancement. Now he was longing, or maybe lusting was the correct term, after the girl. She intrigued him in more than just on a physical level. He shifted his weight, remaining in a crouch, watching Kaori laugh at whatever joke Mac was telling her. Raven wanted to be the one she laughed with, the one she looked at with those eyes. He wanted to pounce on Mac at that moment, tear the kid apart, but then, that would give it all away, wouldn't? He smiled to himself again and slinked off to the bus he shared with Luther and JP.  
  
  
  
Psymon yawned, rolling over and putting an arm around Zoe. He's spooned up against her, stroking her belly. He felt Zoe stirring against him and sighed. He rather liked their moments of cuddle time, although he'd never admit it...or call it that in public. He nuzzled Zoe's shoulder, trailing kisses along it. Zoe put her arm back around his neck. Psymon moved against her, enjoying the feel of her skin against his. Finally, she turned over and put her arms around him, snuggling as close as her rounded tummy would allow. Psymon sighed contentedly. He opened his eyes to see Mackerel looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Ah!" Psymon yelped, sitting up. "Cat...right in my face."  
  
"Oh, Psy, he likes you," Zoe laughed, petting the cat. Psymon just grumlbled and laid back down on his stomach. Mackerel hopped up on his back and got comfy. "See? He thinks your just a big ol' teddy bear."  
  
"Yay," the Canadian murmured. He moved a bit, looking at Zoe. "Isn't it about time you ran over to Elise's for the morning gossip?"  
  
"Yeah, big guy, but don't I even get a good morning kiss?" she asked. Psymon leaned up, careful not to disturb the snoozing cat on his back, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She ruffled his dreadlock tufts and got out of bed, then got dressed and headed to the front door. Psymon stretched, then got comfortable again, not minding the cat at all.  
  
  
  
Zoe opened the door, chuckling about how much Mackerel had taken to Psymon, and ran smack into Raven. She backed up and looked at him, his hand still raised as if he had been about to knock. He let his hand drop and looked up at her, eyes hidden by his sunglasses.  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you," he said softly in that beautiful english accent that managed to be both well-cultured and common at the same time. He smiled at her in that bone-chilling predatory way what always made her skin crawl.  
  
"If you want Psy, he's asleep," she said quickly, pulling the door to and locking it. Raven stepped back, letting her down the steps.  
  
"Actually, I thought I might talk to you," the young man said, "about your boarding techniques."  
  
"Well, that takes care of the heebies, but I still got the jeebies," Zoe muttered, then looked at the kid. "Sure, but can you do something for me?"  
  
"Anything," Raven answered, flashing that predatory grin at her again. It remeinded her of a shark, no, a wolf was more life it.  
  
"Take off your sunglasses," Zoe said softly. "I don't like when I can't see people's eyes."  
  
"Fair enough, mate," the boy said, removing his sunglasses. It occured to Zoe that she'd never seen Raven's eyes before. He looked up at her with pale blue eyes, eyes the color of winter frost, and she couldn't help but stare. Raven looked down, away from her. "They bother you, don't they?"  
  
"No, I've just never seen anyone have that color eyes before. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. You have really nice eyes, you shouldn't hide them," Zoe replied, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"They're rather sensitive to light, I'm afraid," Raven answered, wincing a bit at the reflected light from the snow around them. "Plus, they tend to freak people out."  
  
"How about we go to the lodge for some breakfast? I'm starving and I know the little one must be famished," Zoe said softly, rubbing her hand over her swollen belly. Raven looked down at her stomach.  
  
"Um, may I?" he asked softly, reaching a hand out. Zoe just smiled and placed his hand on her tummy. He closed his eyes, then jerked his hand back from her a bit, but Zoe held on to it and placed it back down gently on her belly. Raven opened his eyes and looked at her. "Is that him?"  
  
"Yes, and we don't know the sex of the baby yet," Zoe answered, then was surprised as the young man knealt down and pressed his ear to her stomach. She just smiled and stroked his hair. She always felt uneasy around the boy, as much as any of them did, but right now it was different. It was almost like he was an old friend or family. Like he was actually one of them. Raven stood up and looked at her.  
  
"Sounds like that one'll come out with it's own snowboard," he laughed. Zoe just smiled at him. He walked with her to the lounge, then settled down to have breakfast with her in the dining hall. They'd talked a bit on the way over about her snowbaording skills. "I guess you kind of have to give it up for awhile, eh?"  
  
"Yeah," Zoe answereed softly, rubbing her belly. "I don't mind much, 'cause I know in a few months, I'll be back on the snow and kicking Psymon's ass around as usual."  
  
"I'm sure he'll enjoy that," Raven replied, smiling. Zoe noted that it didn't seem as disturbing now. The boy poked his food, not really hungry anymore. "I think you and Psy are going to make great parents."  
  
"Well, thank you," Zoe said. She didn't know why she felt like she should know the boy, or why she was warming up to him so quickly. Unfortunately, he had to go and ruin it.  
  
"So, when will you finally know who the father is?" he asked, looking up through his long reddish-brown bangs. Zoe just frowned.  
  
"I'm not sure I really want to know," she answered. "But, I already had the testing done while Psymon was in the hospital. He doesn't know it yet, and I haven't looked at the results. I gave the envelope to Brodi for safe keeping for when I get the courage to finally know the truth."  
  
"You're hoping it's Psy's, eh?" Raven asked softly.  
  
"Of course, I do. I love Psymon," Zoe replied.  
  
"You know," the boy said softly, getting up. "I hope it's Psymon's, too." He gathered his plate and walked off. Zoe just watched him slink away, that was the appropriate description of his movements. She wondered what had made him the way he was. Afterall, every one of them had a story.  
  
  
  
Outside, Raven stood in the shadows of the lodge and watched Kaori reading a book on the bench. He walked towards her and sat down. The Japanese girl looked up at him, eyes wide. Raven took off his sunglasses, wincing at the brightness of light reflecting on white, and looked at her.  
  
"Um..hi," he said softly.  
  
"Konnichi wa," Kaori answered. Raven suddenly realized he had nothing to talk to her about, no conversation starter. Thankfully, Kaori had a nice way to start the conversation. "You have really pretty eyes. You should not hide them so much."  
  
"Arigato," Raven replied quietly. Kaori's eyes lit up.  
  
"You speak Japanese?" she asked.  
  
"Only very little," Raven replied. "I really only know two languages, English and Yanky English."  
  
Kaori laughed, making Raven smile. He quickly looked down when he realized his smile made her uneasy. He looked up at her through his bangs. She was so pretty, sitting there smiling at him. He knew he had to remember his objective, but he could stray just a bit, couldn't he? He took her hand in his, then looked down at her book...Slughterhouse Five.  
  
"You're reading Kurt Vonnegut?" he asked. Kaori just nodded.  
  
"It's for my studies," she answered.  
  
"You're still in high school?" Raven asked, kind of enjoying the fact that she wasn't pulling away from him.  
  
"No, I take college studies," Kaori replied. "I want to be in cartoon business like my father."  
  
"Super-keen," Raven said. "I should probably look into letting the league get college study courses, too."  
  
"I could help you with them," Kaori offered, being rewarded with another predatory smile. Raven couldn't help but grin as the oppurtunity to get to know this girl kept presenting itself. He looked away when he knew she was becoming too uneasy. He sighed softly, then was taken by suprise as she touched his cheek, gently turning his face back to her. "Why do you do that? Why do you look away?"  
  
"It doesn't take genius to figure out you're scared of me," Raven said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Karasu," Kaori replied. Rave raised his pierced brow.  
  
"Karasu, eh?" Raven asked, he looked up, trying to remember what that meant.  
  
"Ashikarazu," Kaori said, "Karasu mean 'raven.' I didn't think you would mind."  
  
"Mm, I like it," Raven replied, dropping his voice down to little more than a purr. Kaori just laughed, moving closer to him. Raven looked up at her, admiring the way the sunlight glinted in her eyes. He couldn't resist the moment and began to lean closer to her, both of them closing their eyes. Just before his lips met hers, he felt the familiar itch in his shoulder. He frowned, leaning forward again, trying to ignore it, but this time it was more insistant. He sat back, looking at Kaori. Her eyes were still closed, her face still tilted up expectantly for a kiss. He sighed, making Kaori open her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just can't right now, bird."  
  
"Raven?" Kaori asked. He smiled at her, still making her cringe, then caressed her cheek.  
  
"We'll talk again," Raven said softly. He got up and walked off to his bus. Once there, he headed straight for his room and shut the door, locking it. He sat down on his bed and pulled his shirt off, touching the itchy place in his shoulder. "Raven."  
  
"Took you long enough," the small reciever implanted in his ear said. "How's the mission going?"  
  
"So far, so good," Raven answered quietly. "I don't think any of them suspect a thing."  
  
"Good," the voice replied in his ear. "Just remember, you're here for a reason. Don't let yourself get distracted by youy feelings for these people. You don't belong with them."  
  
"I know, sir," Raven said softly. He heard a click in his ear and knew the conversation was over. He sighed and laid back on his bed. He lay his arm over his eyes, thinking about Kaori. She was cute, but she was also a danger to him. He couldn't screw this mission up. The Shakaku wouldn't have another chance at this. He groaned softly and rolled onto his side, curling up in a ball. This was suppose to be an easy mission, very cut and dry, but now there were are sorts of problems gumming up the works. His hestitation to carry out his mission because he was getting to know these people and his feelings for Kaori were not helping matters. Why couldn't his first mission be a simple one? 


	2. A Secret Revealed And A Secret Hidden

Pounding on the bedroom door was what eventually woke Raven up. He grumbled and rolled onto his back and looked at the unfamiliar ceiling overhead. He got up and scooted off the bed, then answered the door. He narrowed his eyes at JP.  
  
"What do you want, eh?" he said, his voice just barely above a growl. The Frenchman backed up slightly, bringing a smile to Raven's lips.  
  
"I wanted to know if you'd be joining me and Luth for breakfast," JP said quickly, visibly afraid of the younger man.  
  
"I don't want brekkie, and if I did, I certainly wouldn't eat it with you and Luther," Raven answered flatly, he accent getting thicker with his agitiation. "Leave me alone. I've told you serveral times to leave me be, mate. What's it going to take?"  
  
"Sorry," JP replied. "It just that we were going to have breakfast with some of the other members."  
  
"I doubt any of them would be worth having brekkie with either," Raven snapped, shutting the door. He thought for a moment, then opened the door back up, seeing JP heading back to the front of the bus. "Oi, is Kaori going?"  
  
"I think so," the Frenchman answered, looking back. Raven nodded.  
  
"Give me about five minutes and I'll meet you outside," he said, then shut his door again. He pulled on the leather hairtie that secured his ponytail, allowing his long hair to come free. He pulled off his pants and looked up in the mirror, eyes catching on a jagged scar on his hip. He sighed and shook his head, then pulled on some clean pants and brushed his hair out. He re-tied the leather thong in, making sure his waist-length hair was secured in a ponytail again. Stretching a bit, he opened his closet and rummaged around, finally pulling out a black t-shirt. He pulled it on, not minding the tight fit of the thin material, then pulled on his leather jacket. Sitting down he tugged his hiking boots on, then got up and left his room. He trundled down the hall and outside, slipping his sunglasses on. He looked at the league members gathered around.  
  
"Ohiyo, Karasu," Kaori chirped, hopping up to him.  
  
"Um...Wyoming, Kaori," Raven answered a bit confused. Kaori laughed, and hugged his arm.  
  
"No, baka, ohiyo. It mean...um, 'good morning,' I think," Kaori asked. "That is the right translation, hm?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. Sorry, I just woke up," Raven apologized. He looked at the others, then back at the Japanese girl clinging to him. "Kaori, I'm going to need that arm."  
  
"Nani?" Kaori asked as Raven pulled his arm away.  
  
"Well, see, bird, Mac is coming this way and he looks like he's fixing to take me apart, so, I'm going to need me arm to defend meself," Raven explain, watching Mac's approach. "I might even need it to beat the shit out of the little twit."  
  
"Karasu, no," Kaori pleaded, taking hold of his arm again. Raven looked down at her, then back at Mac as he walked up.  
  
"What are you doing, Kaori?" the boy asked. Raven gave up trying to free his arm from Kaori's grasp. He looked at Mac.  
  
"Oi, why don't you leave her alone?" Raven asked. Mac looked up at him.  
  
"Why don't you?" the boy demanded.  
  
"Hey, I'm the one she holding onto," Raven answered. Mac looked down at Kaori's hands holding onto Raven's arm, then back up at Raven, frowning. He looked over at Kaori.  
  
"You sure jumped on him quick," Mac accused. Kaori moved behind Raven.  
  
"Maybe she wanted someone her own age, or at the very least," Raven said, smiling in that predatory way he always did, "more mature."  
  
That did it for Mac. He lunged for the older boy, swinging his fist toward him. Raven pulled away from Kaori easily and caught Mac's fist in mid-punch, then grabbed the boy's throat with the other hand. He applied enough pressure to make the boy stop fighting him, but not enough to cause any real damage. He pulled on Mac's arm until the boy yelped in pain, then relaxed his grip.  
  
"I see I have your attention now," Raven said, smirking. "It's far too early to be fighting. All Kaori did was say hello to me. Isn't that right, Kaori? See, Mac? She was just being friendly. We're all going to go have a nice brekkie. You can come, too, if you leave your bad attitude here."  
  
"Let me go," Mac gasped. He tried to pull out of Raven's grasp, but yelped when the older boy pulled on his arm again. "Alright! Alright. I'll behave."  
  
"Mm, good. Now apologize to Kaori for upsetting her," Raven answered. Mac looked at the Japanese girl hiding behind Raven.  
  
"I'm sorry," he rasped out. Raven released him, letting him fall to his knees. The older boy knealt down, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"You ever try to pull this alpha male shit with me again, I'll tear your arm off," he warned quietly, then stood up. He walked of with the group going to breakfast, leave Mac sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath. He looked down at Kaori, who was clinging to his arm again. "You okay, lovely?"  
  
"Why did you do that to him?" she asked quietly. Raven sighed.  
  
"I didn't hurt him, and I certainly didn't want him trying to fight with me. I was worried you'd get hurt," he answered softly. He felt Kaori hug his arm and smiled.  
  
  
  
Psymon was sitting in a lawnchair outside his winnebago, reading the newspaper. He hadn't been around home in so long, he couldn't believe all the news he was having to catch up on. Sparky was perched on his left shoulder, enjoying the sun, while Mackerel was flopped across his lap, purring happily. Psymon looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Mac standing in front of him.  
  
"I want you to show me how to fight," he said flatly.  
  
"What, now?" Psymon asked, looking at the boy over the top of his newspaper.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Mac said, setting his jaw in a determined expression. Psymon sighed, putting the paper back up to ignore him. Suddenly the paper was jerked out of his hand, ripping. Mackerel yowled in surprise and ran off Psymon's lap, digging his claws in as he did. Psymon stood up, shouting in pain, upsetting the crow on his shoulder as well. He caught the bird before it tried to hop off as well, since it couldn't fly, and craddled it in his arms, then glared at Mac.  
  
"Kid, you'd better go get Zoe's cat from under the winnebago," he said angrily, "and he better be okay. Then you're going to go up to the lodge and buy me another damn newspaper and be glad I don't turn you over my knee and spank you, since you obviously need a lesson in manners."  
  
"Sorry," Mac muttered, holding the ripped newspaper out. Psymon snatched it away, watching the boy crawl under the winnebago. He folded the paper up as best he could with one hand, then set it on the ground, settling back into his lawnchair. He moved the chair around, so he could watch Mac trying to coax Mackerel out. This was the best entertainment he'd had in a long time. He moved Sparky back up to his shoulder and yawned. Soon enough, the cat came out on it's own accord and hopped up into Psymon's lap. Zoe came out of the winnebago, hands around her swollen belly, and walked up to Psymon.  
  
"What the hell's going on out here?" she asked, looking under the winnebago at the noise.  
  
"I sent Mac under there to look for the cat," Psymon explained, petting Mackerel. Zoe looked at the cat purring on Psymon's lap, then at the noise coming from under their little home.  
  
"How long are you going to let him look?" Zoe asked, picking Mackerel up and sitting in Psymon's lap.  
  
"Until I'm not pissed at the little shit anymore," Psymon answered, putting his arms around Zoe, stroking her belly gently. He could feel the baby kicking under his hands and smiled, nuzzling the woman's shoulder. He really did love her, even if the child she was carrying turned out not to be his. He really didn't want Hiro to get off easily if it was his kid, but he'd help Zoe raise it if that's what she wanted. He looked up over Zoe's shoulder at the sound of Mac cursing under the winnebago. The boy crawled out and looked up at him and Zoe, then at the cat she was petting, and cursed again. Psymon's eyes narrowed. "Hey, watch your mouth, boy."  
  
"Like you don't say worse," Mac snapped. Zoe got up, feeling Psymon moving under her. Psymon walked over and looked down at the boy.  
  
"Yeah, I do, and I'm old enough to," he answered. "Now, what the hell is your problem?"  
  
"I want you to teach me how to fight," Mac said.  
  
"Why? You pissed off because Raven knocked you on your ass?" Psymon asked, smirking. He pulled out his pack of Pall Malls and lit one, inhaling the smoke deep into his lungs. He really didn't want to mess with the kid so early in the morning. He just wanted to read his newspaper, have a smoke, then maybe go jogging with Brodi when he got back.  
  
"You saw that?" Mac asked, looking ashamed.  
  
"Kid, I can't think of anyone that probably didn't see it, 'cept Zoe 'cause she was inside," Psymon said, motioning to her, the smoke from the cigarette curling about his arm. He frowned at Mac. "I'm not going to teach you how to fight so you can go get your ass kicked again, but I will teach you some self-defence. I don't care much for Raven either."  
  
"I can't believe Kaori actually sided with him," Mac muttered.  
  
"Whoa, whoa," Psymon said, putting his hands up. "This about Kaori liking the guy? It is, eh? Forget it, I'm not going to help you fight with him. Take your wounded pride elsewhere."  
  
"Psy, please," the boy begged. Psymon sighed.  
  
"Kid, I have no doubt in my mind that Raven is dangerous and could kill you if he were so inclined to do it. Your best bet is to forget Kaori. Besides, I don't think he's as interested in her as he lets on," Psymon said. "Now, go to the lodge and get my newspaper."  
  
Mac grumbled and walked off, Psymon watching him. Soon as the boy was far enough out of earshot, the Canadian looked at Zoe and walked over to her. He gathered her in his arms, liking the feeling of the baby's kicks against his stomach. He nuzzled her cheek, then kissed her. He sighed softly, resting his forehead against hers.  
  
  
  
Raven picked at his food, listening to the others around him. Restaraunts were not his favorite place. He looked up through his reddish- brown bangs at Kaori and blinked, sitting up straighter. The girl was still watching him. He looked down at his plate and felt the girl kick his shin under the table. Letting out a soft grunt of pain he looked back up at her.  
  
"What?" he asked. Kaori leaned over the table, like she was trying to speak privately to him. Privacy in a busy restaraunt, what a joke.  
  
"What did you do before you joined the SSX league?" she asked quietly. Raven shrugged.  
  
"I skateboarded some, did a little motocross, mostly went to high school," he answered.  
  
"What's it like in England? I asked Moby, but he never tells me. You sound like you are from the same area as he is," she said, smiling that beautiful smile of hers. Raven just laughed, making her eyes widen.  
  
"I'm not from England, bird," Raven said, finally getting his laughing under control. "Me parents are from England. I was born right here in ol' British Columbia. They moved over here a long time ago, before I was even a twinkle in me da's eye."  
  
"You still have the accent, though," Kaori said. Bright girl, Raven thought.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard it long enough," he answered. He looked out the window beside him at the mountains in the distance. He didn't like lying to her, but what choice did he have? No one could know the truth yet. Kaori squeezed his hand gently, returning him back to the present. He looked at the girl holding his hand. "What about you? What do you do when you're not bouncing around the world with this motley bunch?"  
  
"I do voice acting for a cartoon my father makes," she answered, her thumb gently massaging the back of his hand. Raven raised his pierced brow.  
  
"No shit?" he asked, then looked down at her disapproving expression. He looked back up at her through his bangs, over the top of his sunglasses. "Really? What's the cartoon called?"  
  
"Orange Explosion Fun Girl," Kaori answered proudly. Raven couldn't help but laugh. He looked at Kaori and saw she smiled. "It is good to hear you laugh. Why do you want to be so scary?"  
  
"Keeps the others away. Besides, I'm not really use to being around other people," he said softly. Why was he opening up to this girl? Damn, she was easily tearing down his walls. His attention snapped to the now as Kaori's hand moved over an implant in his arm. He moved his arm slightly under her touch.  
  
"What's this?" the girl asked.  
  
"Steel plate," Raven lied. Kaori just nodded.  
  
"I've got a few of them myself," she said. The others were starting to get up. Brodi leaned over to them.  
  
"Hey, kids, we're going back to the camp. Last chance for waffles," he said.  
  
"I think I'll walk back, Brodi, thanks," Raven said getting up. He dug into his pocket, then tossed a few crumpled bills on the table, enough to cover his and Kaori's breakfast, plus a tip. He tugged on his jacket and slipped past the surfer. Heading towards the door, he felt a familiar small hand slipp into his. He looked down at Kaori. "It's a long walk back, lovely."  
  
"I don't want to interrupt our conversation," the Japanses girl replied. Raven nodded.  
  
"Very well. Come on," he said, leading her outside.  
  
  
  
Brodi watched the two walk off. He wasn't sure if he should be approving of Kaori's infactuation with the young man. Raven did seem to be a different person around her. Less...scary, but still hiding something. What could he possibly be up to? He looked over at JP.  
  
"Hey, JP," he called to the Frenchman.  
  
"Oui?" JP asked, walking over to Brodi.  
  
"Raven ever talk to you and Luther much?" he asked. JP shook his head, making Brodi frown. "He hasn't told you anything at all?"  
  
"Non," JP answered, "he rarely speaks to us unless it is to yell at us."  
  
"Figures," Brodi murmured. He looked back at the Frenchman. "Why doesn't anyone know anything about him? Don't the officials have to screen the boarders before they join the league?"  
  
"I'm sure someone around here has talked with him," JP answered.  
  
"Yeah, but I think she just left with him," Brodi replied, looking once again at the two figures walking down the road.  
  
  
  
"Here, I brought you your damn paper," Mac said, tossing the newspaper on Psymon's lap. "Now will you teach me to fight?"  
  
"One track mind, boy," Psymon replied, picking up the paper and leafing through it. He found where he'd left off earlier and began reading, pointedly ignoring Mac. The boy reached for the paper, but Psymon caught his hand in a tight grip. "You rip this one and I'm going to beat you into a pulp and then send whatever's left to buy me another newspaper, got it?"  
  
"Yeah," Mac said, pulling his hand back. "Why won't you show me?"  
  
"For starters, I don't really feel like it," Psymon answered, looking at the boy over his newspaper. "Plus, I don't want you picking a fight with Raven. I mean it, kid, that guy is bad news. If Kaori likes him, let it go. Don't look at me like that. If she's got her panties soaked over him, there's nothing you can do about it, and knocking him around...or more to the point, letting him beat the shit out of you, is not going to help."  
  
"What if I want you to show me so I can learn to be more aggressive?" Mac asked. Psymon folded the newspaper back up.  
  
"Aggressive? Why? chicks don't really dig that 'I got the biggest dick around.' crap, you know," he said.  
  
"Worked for you," Mac replied. "You got Zoe."  
  
"Eh?" Psymon asked, blinking. "Oh. You think Zoe loves me because I'm tough? Because I kick ass and give the officials crap all the time? Wrong. Zoe knows me, she's seen me at my worst and she's not afraid of me. She's..." He looked off, a dreaminess creeping into his thoughts. He looked back at Mac. "It doesn't matter how you act or who's got the bigger balls, it comes down to treating the girl right. I've done zoe wrong in the past, and every day I make up for it. You want to win Kaori back? You'd better find out what she likes about Raven, and then you figure out if you got it, too. If so, go for it, if not...let her go, man."  
  
"That doesn't sound fair," Mac answered. Psymon shrugged.  
  
"Life ain't fair, kid. Live with it," he replied, then put the paper back up to read it.  
  
"I still want to learn to fight," the boy said softly. Psymon sighed. First Kaori asked his about sex, now Mac wants to know how to be a man. What next, Luther comes over to ask what window treatment would look best in his tourbus?  
  
"Fine. I'll teach you," Psymon answered, getting up, "but let's go somewhere else. Last thing I need is for everyone to think I'm beating on you."  
  
Mac nodded and the two of them walked off to a more wooded area. Once Psymon was satisfied they were far enough out, he stopped and took off his shirt, tossing it on a low branch. He looked at Mac, who was staring at his tattooes and the jagged, ugly cut that ran up his left arm. He sighed and walked over to him, then tugged at the bulky hooded sweatshirt.  
  
"This is going to have to come off," he said. "You can't move in it."  
  
"Alright," Mac said, pulling it off, leaving nothing but a t-shirt hugging his thin frame. Psymon nodded as the boy tossed it on the branch with his shirt.  
  
"Good," he said. "Now let's start with the basics. Throw a few punches, let me see how you do."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," Mac said.  
  
"Like you could, boy," Psymon scoffed. Mac just nodded and came at him, fists flying towards Psymon. He easily blocked the boy's punches, watching his form. "You need to not leave yourself open."  
  
"What?" Mac asked, throwing another punch. Psymon threw his hand out, open-palmed, and caught the boy on the chest, sending him onto his back. He walked over and held his hand, helping Mac up. The boy took his offered hand and used it to propel himself forward, fist striking out. Psymon caught on too late to block it and the blow glanced off his jaw, sending him stubling back, still holding Mac's other hand. He stumbled, falling back and taking the boy with him. Landing with a grunt, he cursed softly as the boy landed on top of him. He glared at Mac.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he growled, neither of them moving. The boy looked at him from where he was sprawled across his body.  
  
"Sorry, I just thought I'd try something different," he said. "I guess it worked."  
  
"Yeah. Damn that hurt," Psymon replied, rubbing his jaw where Mac had hit him. He looked at the boy, raising his pierced brow. "And get the hell off me."  
  
"Um..right," Mac muttered, putting his hands on Psymon's chest and pushing up, sitting up on the Canadian's hips. He leaned the the side, getting a leg under him and was reward with a yelp of pain from Psymon, who sat up abruptly.  
  
"Get your damn knee out of the way," he snarled, knocking the boy off him. He drew his legs up, hugging his knees. "I bring you out here to teach you how to fight, and you knee me in my tender bits."  
  
"I didn't mean to," Mac snapped, knealing next to Psymon. "If you hadn't pulled me on top of you, I wouldn't have."  
  
"Correction, if you hadn't hit me, I'd've never fallen to start with," Psymon said, looking at the boy. The kid's face was flushed. Was he embarrassed that he'd hurt him or what? He reached over and pushed the boy gently, knocking him back on his butt. Mac just laughed and looked at him.  
  
"You okay now?" he asked. Psymon nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't press down that hard. So, wanna work on kicks?" he asked. Mac nodded and got up, helping Psymon up. Psymon turned him around and positioned his feet and then body and arms into a fighting stance. "Now, you see, most people just figure martial arts are the cool way to go. Not me, nope. I think if you can knock the crap out of someone while they're doing all that fancy dancing, well, you win, eh? Now, the thing is, a fighting stance is important, no matter what style of fighting you're using. I prefer bar room brawling, myself, but a little guy like you is gonna need something a bit quicker."  
  
"Okay," Mac replied softly. Psymon looked down at him. What was with the kid all of a sudden? He shook his head and got a hold of the boy's arms.  
  
"Here, hold them up like this. That's right. Okay, you want to lift this leg and kick, but be sure to lean so you balance out," he intructed, helping the boy to lean back as he stretched his leg out. He felt Mac wobble a bit. "Easy there. No, don't point your toes, you want to kick with the flat of your foot...preferably the ball of it if you can. Keep that leg up till I tell you to put it down. Straighten out. Just like that."  
  
"I don't think I can stay like this any longer," Mac said, gritting his teeth a bit.  
  
"It's okay, lean against me. I got you," Psymon said, moving his hand a bit more under the boy. He was still trying to get the kid to straighten his leg. He looked down at him. "Don't forget to keep your hands up, or else you'll leave yourself open."  
  
"What?" Mac asked, looking up at him. That was all it took for him to lose his balance and send him and Psymon tumbling to the ground again. Psymon landed on his back again, with Mac landing partially on him and partially between his legs. The Canadian sat up, his arm still around the boy, and looked down at him.  
  
"You ever think maybe you really aren't a fighter?" he asked, moving his arm from around Mac and placing it on his back. He gave him a gentle shove. "Up." When Mac didn't move, Psymon shoved a little harder. "I said get up."  
  
"Psy, um...can I just sit here for a moment?" he asked. Psymon blinked.  
  
"What, are you hurt?" he asked. Mac shook his head. Psymon leaned over, tilting forward at the same time, and looked at the boy. "You okay? What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," Mac said, shrugging. "I just feel weird."  
  
"Weird? Hm, maybe this Kaori thing has you really messed up. I told you fighting wouldn't help," Psymon said, scooting back a bit. Mac leaned back against him, surprising him. "Um, really, Mac, get up."  
  
"Psymon," Mac said softly, looking up at him, "what if I don't like Kaori the way you all think? I mean, I care about her, but I really don't want a relationship with her. She's my best friend, I just don't want to see her hurt."  
  
"Yeah, kid, I know that feeling," Psymon answered, nodding. "Now, will you get out of my lap so I can get up?"  
  
"Sorry," Mac said softly, looking down. Psymon raised an eyebrow. Damn, what was the kid's problem? He pushed again at him. Finally, Mac moved, but not in a way Psymon had aniticipated. The boy leaned forward, then turned, putting his arms around Psymon's neck, and kissed him soundly on the lips. Psymon's eyes widened, his arms out in mid-air, not really sure what to do. A beat later, he got his thoughts back in order, and pushed Mac back, holding him by the shoulders.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he asked. Mac just lowered his eyes, looking a bit off to the side. Psymon gave the boy a little shake. "Hey, I don't let just anyone kiss me, kid. Talk."  
  
"I didn't want anyone to know," Mac said softly, looking back up at Psymon.  
  
"Hell of a way to inform someone, boy," Psymon replied, releasing him. He moved back a bit more, bringing his left leg up and resting his arm on his knee. "How long have you known?"  
  
"Since I was eleven," Mac answered softly. He looked up at Psymon. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?"  
  
"Why should I? We all have are secrets, I don't think yours is any worse than anyone else's," Psymon said. "Now, you gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Mac said, perking up. "Thank you." He threw himself forward, kissing Psymon again. Psymon pushed him back.  
  
"Okay, yeah. You're welcome. Stop doing that, eh?" Psymon growled, holding the boy back from him. Mac blushed furiously.  
  
"Sorry," he said softly. He looked up at Psymon shyly. "I, um...well, you're a good-looking guy."  
  
"You know, I'm going to take that as a compliment and let this conversation end there," Psymon said, patting Mac on the shoulder. The boy looked up at him. Psymon raised his pierced brow. "Now what?" Mac mumbled something. "Eh?"  
  
"I never had a real kiss before," he said softly. Psymon laughed.  
  
"What was all that lip-locking you were doing earlier, then?" he asked. Mac shook his head.  
  
"I meant a real kiss, like what you and Zoe do," he said. Psymon studied the boy.  
  
"But kissing like that leads to babies," he answered, "and you don't really look my type."  
  
"Please, Psymon," the boy said softly.  
  
"Mac, I'm sorry, I really don't walk that line," Psymon answered. Mac looked up at him, tears in his eyes. Psymon sighed, knowing he was going to regret it. He pulled the boy close and kissed him, trying to imagine it was Zoe. Mac's lips parted slightly, and Psymon slipped his tounge in, holding the boy against his chest. He felt Mac's arms slip around him, holding on tightly. Finally, he pulled back and opened his eyes, looking at the boy. "Feel better?"  
  
"Not really, but that was nice," Mac answered. Psymon laughed.  
  
"You are some piece of work, kid. Let's get back to the camp and sorta try not to remember this moment," he said, getting up. He helped Mac up, then walked over and picked up his shirt, tossing the boy's jacket to him. He pulled on his shirt and headed back to the camp, really just wanting to lay down now. It had been a long morning.  
  
  
  
Raven walked silently, Kaori holding his hand. He glanced over at her. The girl was practically skipping. He just smiled, pulling on her arm to bring her closer, then putting his arm around her. She looked up at him, grinning happily. He had draped his jacket over shoulders not long after they had left the restaurant. She looked cute in his jacket. He hugged her gently.  
  
"You seem happier, Karasu," Kaori said. Raven smiled, noticing she didn't shy away from him now.  
  
"I do better when I'm not around large crowds," he confessed. "I wasn't really raised around people."  
  
"What? Were you raised by wolves?" Kaori laughed.  
  
"No, lovely, I'm just from a small town," Raven chuckled. He stopped, looking up at a pair of singing birds. Kaori followed his gaze.  
  
"They are so pretty," she said softly. Raven looked at her.  
  
"You're prettier by far," he whispered. Kaori looked at him. He pulled her close, kissing her. He could feel her arms around him, hugging him tightly just as that familiar itch started in his shoulder. Not now, he thought. He pulled back, sighing. Kaori just looked at him, confusion in her liquid brown eyes. "Can you....wait here? I need to, um..."  
  
"You should have done that before we left the restaurant," Kaori scolded, though he could tell she really wasn't mad.  
  
"I know, bird. Wait here, I'll be right back," he said, walking into the brush. When he figured he was far enough out of hearing and sight range, he leaned against a tree, touching his shoulder. "Raven."  
  
"How's the mision going?" the voice said in his ear.  
  
"It would go a lot better, sir, if you would try contacting me while I'm around the others. Luckily, I made up an excuse to slip away," Raven answered.  
  
"Good. Now, listen up. You know what your objective is, correct?" the voice asked.  
  
"Aye, sir," Raven replied.  
  
"Then you know that your first oppurtunity is arriving. Don't get distracted," the voice said, then there was a small click. Raven sighed and moved, turning. He leaned forward against the tree. The communications were such a drain on him. He heard a rustling and looked over, seeing Kaori.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. "I wasn't trying to spy on you."  
  
"It's alright, lovely, I just don't think brekkie set well with me," he lied. Kaori came over and put her arms around him. He straightened up and hugged her back, leaning down to nuzzle her neck and shoulders. She giggled, pulling back from him.  
  
"We should be going. The first competition is tonight," she said. Raven nodded, guiding her back to the trail they'd been walking down. Hand in hand, they walked back to the league's campgrounds. Kaori gave Raven a quick kiss before running off to the bus she shared with Elise. Raven watched her go, smiling, then turned to go to his own bus, running smack into Psymon. The older man looked at him.  
  
"No, thanks, I'm not in the mood to dance, kid," he said, moving past Raven.  
  
"Wait," Raven called. Psymon looked back over his shoulder.  
  
"What?" he asked. Raven walked up to him.  
  
"I thought maybe we could talk," he offered. "You're the only one in the league I really don't know."  
  
"I prefer it that way," Psymon said, turning away again.  
  
"Please," Raven said softly. He saw the look in Psymon's eyes that showed he really didn't want to deal with him.  
  
"I really don't want to, but if you insist, and I see that you do, then fine, we'll talk," Psymon said, motioning to a pair of banged up lawnchairs outside his winnebago. The two walked over and sat down. "So, Raven, is that your first name or last name?"  
  
"Yes," Raven answered simply. "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Sure, why not? Everyone else does," Psymon sighed.  
  
"What will you do if the child isn't yours?" Raven asked softly. Psymon looked at him.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll continue loving Zoe," he replied, "and I'll love her child, too."  
  
"You're a good man, Psymon," Raven said, looking out at the encampment.  
  
"And you are full of surprises," Psymon answered, looking out at the camp as well. 


	3. I am what will be.

Brodi was meditating silently in his room. He felt at peace. He felt calm. He felt someone watching him. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Raven, standing there quiet as death. The young man knealt in front of him, lowering into a deep bow of respect. Brodi looked at him curiously.  
  
"I need your advice, Zen master," Raven said softly.  
  
"And why should I help you?" Brodi asked calmly. The boy looked up at him, pale blue eye not hidden, for once, by his sunglasses.  
  
"You..." the boy hesitated, then sighed. "You've helped me in the past."  
  
"We've not met before," Brodi answered.  
  
"Not in this lifetime, Broderick, but we do know each other," Raven said. Brodi had no idea what this boy's game was, but was intrigued all the same.  
  
"Are we speaking in reincarnation, Raven?" Brodi asked. The boy had his head down again.  
  
"No," he said softly.  
  
  
  
Raven looked up at the calm man before him. He had always come to him for help before, but that was his other life, wasn't it? The one he had before being sent here. He knew he was risking himself and the mission by talking to Brodi, but he needed help. He knew he was in far too deep this time.  
  
"I've known you since I was a child," Raven said, his voice barely a whisper. He knew he was taking a gamble on this man being able to understand what he was being told. "Brodi, listen very carefully to what I'm telling you. I am what will be."  
  
"How can we know each other? We've never met," Brodi replied. Raven nodded.  
  
"It's hard to explain, but me past was your future," he explained. Brodi blinked. Raven saw the inkling of thought forming. "I know you won't believe me, and that's okay, but I need your help."  
  
"Who are you, Raven?" Brodi asked. Raven set a folder down in front of him. Brodi picked it up and leafed through it under Raven's watchful eyes. He looked up. "Your last name is Stark? Are you related to Psymon?"  
  
"He and Zoe both," the young man answered. "I know you have the results of the paternity test. I need to know them. I need to know if I exist."  
  
"No way, Rae, I promised Zoe she and Psy would be the first to....what do you mean exist?" Brodi asked. Raven swallowed hard.  
  
"Look at me, Brodi. Look," he said, leaning closer to the older man. "Look at me eyes. I never knew me parents. Me da' was killed in a league championship before I was born and me mum died shortly after I was born. She was killed by someone in the league. Do you know who I am now, Brodi?"  
  
"It can't be," Brodi breathed. He reached out a shaking hand, tocuhing the boy's cheek. "How?"  
  
"It's temporary, but I came back. Me parents are needed where I'm from. The whole league is. With the treachary and deciet that is about to play out over the next few months of Zoe's pregnancy, the world governments will deem anything extreme to be dangerous. A new world order will ome about, one that crushes the human spirit. I was raised by league members, entrusted into their care upon me mum's death. I took a chance telling you this, Brodi, but I need your help," Raven said. "I don't know what to do. The races tomorrow will be the end of the events here. Psymon will be competing in the events at the Elysium Alps, and one of you will turn on him."  
  
"Why would any of us do that? And we're not going to the Elysium Alps. We're headed for Aloha Ice Jam in Hawaii," Brodi said. Raven shook his head.  
  
"It'll be under severe weather watch, so the league will go to the next destination and then double back to it," Raven said. He saw doubt in Brodi's eyes. There was a knock on the bedroom door and Eddie poked his head in.  
  
"Hey, the officials...um, hi Raven," Eddie said, looking at the young man. He cleared his throat, then looked at Brodi. "The officials said we're going to Elysium Alps and we'll double back to Hawaii later. Something about a storm."  
  
Brodi looked at Raven as Eddie ducked back out, shutting the door. He got up and walked to his closet, retrieved an envelope, then walked back. He held the envelope out to Raven. The younger man just looked at the envelope, then hesitantly reached up with a shakey hand and took it. He broke the seal and turned it, letting the papers inside slide out into his hand. Licking his lips, he looked the papers over. He read down the lines, frowning more and more deeply with each line.  
  
"This...this can't be," he breathed. Brodi looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly. Raven looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Hiro's daughter," was all he could say.  
  
  
  
Psymon was sitting in a lawnchair outside his winnebago. He had a Pall Mall in one hand, a Molson in the other, a cat purring happily on his lap, and Sparky perched contentedly on his shoulder. This was bliss. He could hear Zoe puttering around in the winnebago's kitchen behind him through the door he'd propped open earlier. He set the bottle down on the wooden crate beside him, and ruffled the cat's fur. He looked up at the approaching figure.  
  
"Hello, Lonestar," Moby said, plunking down in the lawnchair next to him.  
  
"Well, if it ain't my arch-nemesis, Dark Helmet," Psymon said, lips twitching into a smile. Moby shot him a look, the hit him hard on the back of the head. "Ow! Sweet Frankfurter's solo, Moby, what was that for?"  
  
"Evil will always triumph, because good is dumb," Moby quoted. He winked at Psymon. "How's the happy home life, mate?"  
  
"A lot better before my next-door neighbor came over and hit me. You ever met the guy? He's a real bastard," Psymon said, looking out at the encampment. He glanced at Moby out the corner of his eyes. "Heard he likes to dress up like a woman, too."  
  
"Psy, one of these days, your humor is going to catch up to you," Moby said, laughing. He reached over and pet Mackerel, who purred happily at having yet more attention placed upon his being.  
  
"You know, I don't let just anyone play with my pussy, Moby, but since you're such a good friend," Psymon laughed. Moby just shook his head.  
  
"You are just wrong, Psy, just wrong," the British man laughed. He looked at Psymon. "Mac's been weird lately."  
  
"Haven't noticed," Psymon said. He figured the boy wasn't leaping out of the closet just yet and he saw no reason to forcibly drag him out. In a way he felt sorry for the kid, but he still felt that odd sensation when he thought about the kiss they'd shared. He quickly dashed that thought down deep into the darker recesses of his mind to be swallowed by the voices. He sighed and looked at Moby. "What?"  
  
"You alright, mate?" the Brit asked.  
  
"Yeah, just my voices commanding me to go out and streak bare-assed down the main avenue of this little town," Psymon answered.  
  
"I'd pay money to see your honky ass running down the street," Moby laughed. "I would."  
  
"Well, thanks for that image. I'll just file it under 'could have lived with out it' and forget you ever said that," the Canadian replied.  
  
"Cheers, mate," Moby said, lifting the bottle of beer he'd brought over with him and clinked it against Psymon's Molson. The two men sat quietly for a long time, until Moby finally got up. "I'll see you around, Psy."  
  
"Sure," Psymon replied, watching his friend walk off. He finally got up as well, and walked inside, carrying Mackerel. Zoe looked up and smiled at him. He passed the cat to her and walked on back to the bedroom, then let Sparky down on his perch. He stroked the bird's feathers for a moment, then laid down on the bed. After awhile, Zoe came in and laid down behind him. He felt the cat flop over his shoulder and sighed. He lay there, Zoe's arm around him, and drifted off. He didn't sleep for long, though, as a tapping woke him up. He looked back at Zoe, but she was sleeping peacefully. He gently moved the cat off his shoulder and got out of bed, then pulled on some pants. He made his way quietly to the front of the winnebago and opened the door, looking down at Mac. "Now what?" 


	4. Under Cover of Night

Brodi watched Raven sleep. The boy had drifted off after sometime. The news of the paternity of Zoe's baby had been quite a shock to him. He had cried a long time before finally passing out from the expended emotion. Now he lay quietly on Brodi's futon, wrapped up in one of Brodi's blankets. It had taken a long time for Brodi to get use to the idea of this boy possibly being from the future. He did bear an uncanny resemblence to Psymon that Brodi had somehow not noticed before, but he bore a strong resemblence to Zoe as well. Had this boy been raised believing he was their son? The main question was, was it true? If it was, then Psymon and Zoe--maybe all of them--were in danger. If it wasn't, then who had lied to the boy? Brodi stroked the boy's hair gently. The boy obviously knew things that only Psymon and Zoe would. No one else in the league had ever called him "Zen master" before. It wasn't possible for him to have learned that from Psymon and Zoe though because, according to Raven, they had died while he was still baby.  
  
Brodi felt that he was looking at a long tapestry of deciet that needed to be deciphered, but he needed to find the right thread to pull amongst the thousands of riddles and not have it unravel into a bloody mess. He had been right in thinking the boy was dangerous, but he had been wrong about the kind of danger presented. He wasn't a danger to them so much as to himself. Pulling his knees up against his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and rested his chin on thier tops. He sighed softly, thinking. He knew he couldn't tell any of the others about this, especially not Psymon or Zoe. It made sense now why he was so curious about them. Of course, if he really was from the future, he certainly couldn't have any sort of real relationship with Kaori...and that certainly wasn't going to set well with the boy.  
  
  
  
"What do you want, Mac?" Psymon asked, coming down the steps and closing the winnebago's door quietly. The boy sort of figeted, not really wanting to look at him. He mumbled quietly, making Psymon frown. "Talk kid, I'm not standing out here for my health."  
  
"Sorry, Psy," Mac replied softly. "I just needed to talk to someone and you're the only one that knows about...you know."  
  
"Yeah," Psymon breathed. "Let's sit over here. I'd ask you in, but Zoe's asleep."  
  
"It's okay, I really want to go for a walk anyway," Mac answered. Psymon nodded and followed the boy towards the Garibaldi course. The two walked in silence, side-by-side, until they were far enough out from the camp. Mac looked up at Psymon. "I think I'm ready to come out."  
  
"Thought you already did that," Psymon answered, nodding. He stopped walking long enough to light a cigarette, then caught up with Mac. "Hey, kid, I'm too old to be chasing you around. I'm not the spry sixteen-year- old I use to be."  
  
"I, uh, meant coming out to everyone," Mac said, stopping. He looked back over his shoulder. "I'm just not sure how."  
  
"Hrm, tough one, Mac. I've never been in a position like you are now," Psymon answered, exhaling smoke. He walked over and leaned against a tree, looking at the boy. Mac approached, looking up at him.  
  
"You had to tell everyone about your mental illness," he said, standing in front of Psymon.  
  
"Boy, do I look ill to you? I just have schitzophrenia. I hear voices sometimes, but I'm not dying. Don't treat it like a sickness," Psymon replied, voice barely above a growl. "That goes for you, too. Don't you dare let them treat you differently. So you're gay, so what? Yeah, kid, I said it. You're gay, but you're not sick."  
  
"I know that," Mac said softly. Psymon smiled. Maybe the kid would be okay after all. Mac sighed softly. "It's going to be hard, isn't it?"  
  
"Probably, but you got me in your corner to smack the shit out of anyone who tries to make it hard for you," Psymon answered, smirking.  
  
"Mm, my knight with shiney piercings," Mac replied, grinning. Psymon raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you forget it, kid. Now, what were your ideas on telling them?" he asked. Mac just shrugged. Psymon made a face. "You know, if you tell one, it'll get passed around, so...you're really going to have to tell them all at once."  
  
"Yeah, but when would be a good time for that?" Mac asked, looking down. Psymon shrugged, not that the boy saw it.  
  
"Don't know, kid. That's something you have to decide. I'll help you when you want to tell them, but I can't do it for you, eh?" Psymon said softly, pulling the boy closer and hugging him. He could sense the support the kid needed as if someone had hung a neon sign over him. Besides, it was only seven years ago when he had needed love and support, but the people that were suppose to be there for him had turned their back on him. He promised silently that he wouldn't put Mac through that, he wouldn't make him suffer the feeling of being unwanted and alone. Mac just sighed, putting his arms around Psymon's waist. The Canadian could feel the boy's shoulders shaking and looked down at him, realizing he was crying. "Oh, hey, no tears, Mac."  
  
"I'm sorry," Mac murmured, pressed against Psymon's chest. He sniffled softly. "Thanks for everything."  
  
"Eh, it's what I'm here for," Psymon answered softly. "Well, actually...it's what Brodi is around for, but since he's busy, I guess I'll do."  
  
"Yeah," Mac replied, hugging Psymon a bit. "Besides, I feel more comfortable with you anyway. I never understand what Brodi says with all his one hand clapping and listen to the wind crap."  
  
"I know," Psymon chuckled, rubbing the boy's back. "I think he mainly makes it up, but he's a pretty smart guy."  
  
"Mm," Mac murmured. Psymon looked down at him again and sighed. What was he going to do with this kid? Handling the league's problems was Brodi's department, and here he was trying to help Mac deal with his sexuality. Who in the world decided a messed up punk like him should try to guide the boy through life? He wasn't even gay, never mind what his father had said about him during that one punishment. No, that was the past. Psymon shook his head to clear his thoughts, then rested it back against the tree, looking up at the stars through the branches. What did he do to deserve this?  
  
"Psymon?" Mac asked softly. Psymon looked down at him.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked back. Mac pushed back from him a bit and looked up at him.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" he wanted to know.  
  
"I've been there. I've seen the crap a person gets for being different, not socially normal. I don't want you to go through that," Psymon answered. Mac smiled and moved his hands from around Psymon's waste and up onto his chest. Psymon rasied his pierced brow, then was suddenly being kissed again, as Mac leaned up on his toes. Psymon resisted only for a moment, then gave in, kissing the boy back. He knew it was wrong, that he shouldn't be doing this, but it was like standing outside his body. He could watch, but not act. He felt Mac's tongue against his lips and opened his mouth a bit, letting it in. Truth be told, he rather enjoyed the boy, his taste, his scent, the way he felt against him. So, why did he like it? He loved Zoe and liked women. Somewhere from the far reaches of his mind he heard it, that memory he'd tried so hard to forget.  
  
What the hell do you think you're doing, boy? his father had screamed, busting through the door, catching him and his friend kissing. It had been an innocent act of curiosity, one Psymon had lived to regret. His father had chased the other boy from his room then seized Psymon. After beating him, the man had stripped him naked, calmly shut the door and undressed himself, then really made him sorry for being caught or even experimenting. His father had called it tough love, even when he had screamed and cried. Psymon shuddered softly. Who knew an eleven-year-old boy had so much blood in him? Psymon moaned softly at the painful memory, and hugged Mac closer, wanting comfort to keep his past at bay. He felt a hand on his crotch and, knowing it wasn't his, broke the kiss and looked down at Mac, panting softly.  
  
"Kid, you got to watch the roaming hands," he said softly. Mac licked his lips, nodding.  
  
"Sorry, you just seemed pretty into it and I was gonna help you be more comfortable," he replied. Psymon raised an eyebrow, then realized what he meant when he finally noticed the pressure between his legs and the fact that his pants now seems a bit too tight.  
  
"I'm okay," Psymon said, shifting his weight against the tree. Mac leaned forward to kiss him again, but he held him back. "I think maybe we've had enough fun for one night. I shouldn't have let it go on so long. Sorry, kid."  
  
"It's alright. I liked it," Mac answered. He hugged Psymon. "I like you."  
  
"Whoa," the Canadian replied, holding the boy back from him again. He looked him over and sighed. "This is not going to be a relationship, okay? I can't keep doing this. I'm with Zoe."  
  
"Didn't stop you a minute ago," Mac said, frowning.  
  
"Yeah, well, sorry," Psymon grumbled. "I'm not sure why I even let it happen. I like you, Mac, but not the way you want me to. We're friends, that's all."  
  
"Doesn't feel like friends," the boy sighed. Psymon pulled him back into a hug.  
  
"I know," Psymon said softly. "I messed up with this 'big brother giving advice' thing. I'm not really good at it, but I wanted to help because I know what you're going through...sorta."  
  
"Thanks, Psy" Mac answered, snuggling against him. Psymon let him since he needed the comfort, plus it was getting damn cold out and he'd forgotten his shirt. The boy moved against him a bit and he looked down at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Psymon asked. Mac just shrugged, making the Canadian smirk. "Oh, you're not getting off that easy. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Is it true what Kaori said?" Mac asked shyly. Psymon raised an eyebrow when Mac looked up at him. "About your piercing?"  
  
"She tell the whole league about that?" Psymon grumbled. He pushed the kid back from him and unzipped his pants, letting him see for himself. "There, happy? Oh, don't act like you've never seen one."  
  
"Never saw one with a ring in it," Mac said, smirking as Psymon got himself back in order. The boy traced one of ther chains tattooed across Psymon's chest. "You know, they're right. You're a pretty good kisser."  
  
"Yeah, psh, like you've ever been kissed before," Psymon teased.  
  
"I have," Mac replied, "lots of times."  
  
"Before me?" the Canadian asked.  
  
"Yeah, guys and girls, but you're the best one," the boy said, looking up at him.  
  
"Eh, well, I'm just older and more experienced. Look, Mac, I'd really appreciate it if this was just between us," Psymon said. "I shouldn't have, and I don't plan to again. I love Zoe and I don't want to hurt her."  
  
"I know," Mac said. "Can I make one last request?"  
  
"Within reason," Psymon answered. Mac nodded, letting his hands caress Psymon's bare chest and stomach. Psymon just watched him, wondering what was on the boy's mind.  
  
"Can you be there for me whenever I need someone to talk to or hold me?" he asked softly. Psymon hugged the boy close.  
  
"Of course, Mac," Psymon replied. His heart went out for the kid, he was dealing with something that would definately change everyone's opinion of him. He rubbed the back of the boy's neck. "Hey, do your parents know about all this?"  
  
"My mom does, but my dad doesn't. I'm too scared to tell him," Mac replied. Psymon nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't worry. You've got me on your side and I promise you, no one will ever hurt you because of who you are," Psymon said. "Not as long as I can help it." He held Mac against him for a bit longer, finishing his cigarette, then moved, pushing the boy back. He quickly caught him when he saw him falling back and realized the kid had fallen asleep against him. He just sighed, flicking his cigarette down into the snow, and picked Mac up, then carried him back to camp. He really didn't want to do this, but he hadn't been able to wake the boy up, and besides, he looked like he needed the rest. He gently knocked on the door of the bus Moby and Mac shared with his foot until Moby finally answered.  
  
"Is he alright, mate?" Moby asked, moving so Psymon could enter the bus.  
  
"He's fine. We were talking and next thing I knew, the kid was asleep," Psymon answered. "You know, I warned him it was past his bedtime, but he wouldn't listen."  
  
Moby chuckled, shutting the door. Psymon walked to Mac's room and gently laid him on his bed, then walked back to the front of the bus, said good-night to Moby, and went back over to his winnebago. Silently, he crept back to the bed room, then removed his pants and got into bed. Zoe snuggled close to him, the baby in her tummy moving a bit. Psymon knew that whatever had happened in the woods with Mac was definately a one-time thing. This is where he belonged, with Zoe and her child.  
  
  
  
"Who is it Raven? Who betrays us?" Brodi quietly asked the sleeping boy before him. He sighed, and looked up at his ceiling. "Buddah, help me, I do believe this boy's story." 


	5. A Truth Revealed, Another Secret To Hide

{Just a little note here. I had always intended for the fic to take a little sci-fi turn from the begining, since I set the Tricky world as futuristic anyway (you get a look at Megaplex? looks futuristic to me). I did not run out of ideas, I just don't lay all my cards on the table at once. Most of you seem to like that, since I see a lot of repeat readers. Running out of ideas would mean this fic would never be worked on again, and here it is...chapter five or fic number five. For those of you who are turned off by the idea of Raven or even Mac's sexuality (which is not, and never was, intended to be a main storyline), then don't read it. I can't please everyone. You'll just have to live with not knowing the end of the series, because it is going to continue down this little trip. Also, while I appreciate every review, I tend not to take them serious when the review posts as anonymus and doesn't leave an email. Also, I changed all the fic titles so you know which of mine all belong together. The title, Cachez-Moi Loin, means "Hide Me Away". Now, on with the fic....enjoy, or don't.}  
  
  
  
Running fast. Pant. Pant. Pant your last breath in fear. They're close, I can sense them, smell them. Right behind me, right up ahead. They're all around. I didn't do anything wrong. I did everything wrong. I just want to go back to the safehouse, back to familiar faces. I never meant to be mixed up in this. I just wanted to have freedom. So close. Run, run fast. Almost there, almost...  
  
Brodi was watching Raven over the top of the paternity test results. The boy was thrashing about, obviously having a nightmare. He set the papers down and leaned forward to wake the boy up just as Raven sat bolt up- right screaming. His fist shot out, catching Brodi across the jaw and knocking him back. The older man sat up and looked at the boy. Raven panted softly, looking up at Brodi through his sweat-soaked bangs.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, mate," he finally managed to get out. Brodi nodded, rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he answered. "You were fighting the heck out of the covers. Want to talk about it?"  
  
"You're good about that," Raven said, hugging his knees.  
  
"What do you mean?" Brodi asked. Raven chuckled.  
  
"Always the counselor," the boy answered. "I don't want to talk about it, no. What're you doing with the paternity results?"  
  
"Looking over them. You pretty much said you are Zoe and Psymon's son," Brodi answered, "and, while I find it hard to believe, I think there is some truth to your story. Here, see for yourself. This line here shows the blood match and this one shows the DNA match. Now, if you go by blood type, you get a less accurate reading. Lessee, the babie's bloodtype is O. Well, that could put any number of people as the father, but only three come to mind as being in the league, and Hiro isn't one of them. I checked the records last night after you fell asleep. The officials keep everything, you know, and Hiro's file says his blood type is A. I don't see where you're matching this baby up as his."  
  
"Right here," Raven said, leaning over and pointing to a line on the paper. "This here is the baby's blood type. It's AB. Even more so, the DNA matches closer to Hiro. You were looking at Psy's information."  
  
"Let me see that," Brodi said, looking at the results again. The boy was right, the matching sequence line showed a 98.674% lead in Hiro's favor. Poor Psymon, he was going to be crushed that it wasn't his child. Then...there was Raven. Brodi looked at him. "It's not you."  
  
"I know," Raven answered softly. "Jones warned me that there were infinite futures, I guess there's infinite pasts, too."  
  
"I think it's more like you not only crossed time, but realities. You're not really in your timeline anymore," Brodi said. "I don't know if your information is relevant here."  
  
"I was right about going to Elysium Alps, wasn't I?" Raven remarked, his British accent thick with his grogginess. "So, maybe I'm not too far off the beaten path that what we do now won't effect me timeline, too."  
  
"Rae, you can't change the past," Brodi said.  
  
"But I can affect the future," Raven answered. "Besides, this isn't me past. That paternity test proves it."  
  
"Yeah, but what about you saying it was a girl? I don't see that here," Brodi said, scooting the papers around. Raven picked up a sonogram picture and showed it to Brodi.  
  
"I guess Zoe had it done, too, and put it in with the paternity results," he said. "It's a girl."  
  
"Maybe it's your sister," Brodi offered.  
  
"Brodi, I'm an only child. I was their firstborn, and Zoe died three months after me birth. Me life got messed up, but maybe I can make sure this little one gets to have her parents," Raven replied. "She'll be me sister, afterall, even if she never knows who I am."  
  
"What's going to happen to you when, or if, you complete your mission? Will you go back home?" Brodi asked. "'cause, I have to tell you, this all feels a little too close to Terminator for my tastes."  
  
"I don't know. Jones can always pull me back through the flux, but now there's not really a danger of being here since I didn't currently exist on this timeline. I'm just an accidental tourist now," Raven sighed. "I'd really like to know me parents, but I don't think I can tell them who I am. Might be a little out there for them to grasp."  
  
"You think?" Brodi asked. "Who is this Jones you keep talking about?"  
  
"You don't know?" Raven laughed. "Take a guess, mate."  
  
"Moby raised you?" Brodie asked, completely shocked. "I didn't think he could even take care of himself, let alone a kid."  
  
"He didn't raise me alone, Brodi," Raven explained. "All the league members helped, I just spent the most time with him because I liked his accent. I didn't know it would rub off."  
  
"How many of the league members did you actually know in your time?" the older man asked. Raven just sighed, lowering his head.  
  
"Not many. After Mum's murder, you all sort of scattered to the winds. You took me in, along with the rest of the league members willing to fight back against the system. It got ugly. Aside from you and Jones, I only know two others," Rave said remorsefully. "I don't really know what happened to the others, except the one that started it all is top ranked in the system and Luther died rescuing you and me from an attack on the old safehouse. I guess maybe that's why I agreed to share the tour bus with him and JP. I kind of owe it to him to know who he was."  
  
"Depressing," Brodi sighed. Raven nodded.  
  
"That's why there's the Shakaku," he answered. "Jones created it in an attempt to reverse what happened. It's a one-shot chance, though. My first objective is to keep Psymon out of the Elysium Alps competition and alive. If that fails, then I have to keep Zoe alive. I really don't want this task. It's too big and too personal."  
  
"Why wasn't someone else picked?" Brodi asked. He couldn't figure the boy out. He was here to stop a future that wasn't a part of their time yet, if ever. If he stopped the future, would he just cease to exist? What chance had he taken in coming back?  
  
"Who else could they have asked? Jones has to monitor the progress, you're the leader of our little rebellion, and that only leaves JP and Seeiah. I don't think they could come back safely or be able to get close enough to all of you to make a difference in enough time to stop the betrayal," Raven said.  
  
"So, what will you do when you find out who it is?" Brodi asked. Raven shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea," Raven replied. "Whatever it takes, I guess."  
  
  
  
Psymon looked down the Garibaldi course, frowning. He wanted very badly to grab a board and fly down the track. He crouched down and ran a gloved hand over the snow, sighing. He could hear the other league members behind him getting ready for the race. Only Zoe was absent, electing to rest for awhile instead of watching a race she couldn't be in. Standing up, Psymon looked back at the boarders. They all seemed ready to go, all except Brodi and Raven. Those two seemed rather withdrawn. Psymon wondered off- hand when they had gotten so chummy.  
  
"Will the first group of riders please step up to the line to get the race started," the loud speakers announced. Psymon looked up at the intercom just as he was pounced.  
  
"Oof!" he cried out looking down. Kaori laughed, looking up at him. He frowned at the girl. "Get off me."  
  
"Aw, Psymon, I am sorry you can not be in the race," she said, pouting, then perked up, "but I'll get the gold for you."  
  
"Don't do me any favors," Psymon growled.  
  
"Fine, then I'll get it for Zoe and her baby," Kaori chirped and bounced off. Psymon just groaned. He turned and leaned against the guardrail. Behind him he heard the starting bell go off and soon the throng of boarders whisked by him. He watched, glancing at the monitors every now and then, silently rooting here and there for the boarders.  
  
"You wish you were one of them, don't you?" Marisol asked, leaning on the guardrail beside him. Psymon refused to acknowledge her. The woman rubbed his shoulder gently. "Hey, whatever poison we have between us isn't here right now. I just wanted to let you know I feel bad that you can't race today."  
  
"Well, thanks, my life is complete now," Psymon muttered. He looked over at Marisol. "And you're wrong. There's always bad mojo between us."  
  
"I suppose you are right," Marisol sighed, withdrawing her hand from his shoulder. "I just don't want you beating yourself up over not being able to race."  
  
"I wish I was down there, but I don't envy any of you," Psymon answered. "I know my legs aren't healed up just yet and I don't care to risk injuring them again."  
  
"Psy, how unlike you to not take risks," Marisol purred. "I suppose spreading your seed around has made you soft."  
  
"Piss off, Marisol," Psymon growled. "You're just jealous I'm not interested in you."  
  
"Well, you know Zoe's not going to let you near her soon...female hormones, and all," Marisol replied, once again rubbing Psymon's shoulder. "The offer still stands if you need a break from the sexual tension. Besides, I contacted Hiro since neither you nor Zoe bothered to and told him that he might be a father. He's going to meet us at the next event, and I doubt very seriously he'll let you close to her when it comes out that it's his...and it is his, you know."  
  
"You don't know that," Psymon said, looking away from her. "I'm tired of your lies, Marisol. Just get it through that thick skull of yours that you and I are never going to share a bed."  
  
"You came close to it, though, the last time we were here at Garibaldi," Marisol said softly, moving closer to Psymon. She trailed her fingertips along his well-msucled arms, tracing the tattooes.  
  
"Yeah, and, much like your parents forgetting to use birth-control, it was a mistake," Psymon said harshly, watching the boarders on the course.  
  
"As much a mistake as you and Mac?" Marisol asked. Psymon's eyes widened, but he still didn't look at her. "Oh, don't worry, he didn't tell any one. I saw you two leaving and decided to follow. You surprise me, Psymon, I knew you were getting hard up for sex, but I didn't think you would go to a child."  
  
"He and I talked, Marisol. We just talked," Psymon said, keeping his voice even.  
  
"I didn't know that talking involved games of tonsil hockey. I know your secret, Psy, and I will use it against you every chance I get unless you do as I say," Marisol replied, smirking. "I don't ask for much, just sexual gratification when ever I want. Maybe even go dancing."  
  
"You're blackmailing me to force me into a relationship with you?" Psymon asked.  
  
"Oh, it sounds so harsh when you put it that way," Marisol answered, pouting. "I'd rather think of it as you doing what you're good at to save your ass."  
  
"I don't want to lose Zoe, Marisol, not when she needs me," Psymon sighed, looking sidelong at the Latin woman.  
  
"You're going to lose her anyway when Hiro and her talk. Did it ever occur to you that she may already know who the father of her baby is? She had a paternity test done while you were in your coma," Marisol replied. Psymon shook his head.  
  
"That's not like her," he said softly.  
  
"Then why don't you ask her? It's not like you have anything else to do, unless you like your little pity party," Marisol answered, laughing. She walked off, hearing her name being called for the race. Psymon watched her walk of, frowning. He pushed off from the guardrail and made his way back to the lower level of the starting platform, then headed towards his winnebago. He walked in quietly, making his way to the bed room, then sat down on the bed, watching Zoe sleep. He knew better than to trust Marisol, but he had to admit the seed of doubt had been planted. He didn't deserve such a wonderful person in his life, anyway. He didn't even know how to treat her right. He sighed softly. She'd be better off with Hiro. At least he could afford a child in his life. All Psymon could offer was a tiny, not all that well put together house on the edge of town. He could barely afford to live the way he did now, nevermind what he did with the money he got from the league and the other sports he was into.  
  
Psymon sat there a bit longer, then got up and walked to the front of the winnebago and sat in the passenger seat, proping his feet up on the dashboard so his knees came close enough to his chest that he could rest his arms on them. He looked out the windshield for the longest time, thinking things over. Could he really provide for Zoe and her child? What if it wasn't his, what then? Would Hiro demand visitation rights? Would he keep them apart? But...what if it was his? He didn't want to become his father, but he did want to take responsibility for the child.  
  
Behind him, he could hear Zoe getting up and moving around. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. The last thing he wanted was to upset her, or fight with her, but Marisol was right. If Zoe knew who the father was, she needed to tell him. He knew that he should let her know that Hiro would be at Elysium Alps. He rested his head down on his arms, just wishing he could disappear for awhile. Since that didn't work all that well, he got up and looked back at Zoe standing there in one of his t-shirts and his robe. She had never looked better to him. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her, placing his hands flat against her belly. She yelped in surprise, but he held her fast. Psymon felt her relax, now that she knew who it was, and rest back against him. He swayed gently, rocking her, his head down on her shoulder. He could feel the baby kicking inside her under his hands. Zoe put her arms up and back around his neck.  
  
"Okay, big guy, what did you break?" Zoe asked. Psymon chuckled a bit, trying to keep calm. He kissed her shoulder, then rested his chin on it.  
  
"Marisol called Hiro, he's going to be at Elysium Alps," he said softly.  
  
"What? Why did she do that?" Zoe asked, looking back at him.  
  
"She said she wanted him to know he might be a father. She's pretty convinced it's his," Psymon answered. He swallowed, then sighed. "Why didn't you tell me you had the paternity test done?"  
  
"I wasn't ready to deal with that. I sort of liked the idea that you and me and this baby were a family, no matter who the father is," Zoe replied. Psymon could tell she was starting to cry just by her voice. He gave her a slight hug, rubbing her belly.  
  
"Yeah, I like that idea, too," he said softly. "I just think we should know before we have to deal with Hiro."  
  
"Probably a good idea, yeah," Zoe replied. "I left the results with Brodi still sealed up. Just to let you know, I had a sonogram done, too. It's in with the results."  
  
"Well, he was in the first group of racers, so he should be at the bus by now," Psymon said, not quite ready to let her go. Zoe moved a bit so she could look at him more.  
  
"You're thinking," she said.  
  
"I know, bad habit," Psymon chuckled. "I just want to do something before we find out the results and all."  
  
"What's on your mind, big guy?" Zoe asked. Psymon just grinned.  
  
"I want to make love to you," he answered. "I want it to be like you and I and the kid are just family. No paternity tests. No Hiro. No bullshit."  
  
"You think the results are going to change the relationship that much?" Zoe asked, not sounding happy.  
  
"No. I hope not. I just want to be with you, Zoe," Psymon said, nuzzling her. "I need you."  
  
"The pregnancy sure hasn't slowed you down, has it?" Zoe said, looking up at him.  
  
"Nope, I kinda like you all motherly and glowy. You're beautiful," Psymon said, turning Zoe to face him, "and you're carrying my child. I don't care what the paternity test says. I want to help you raise it."  
  
"I love you, Psymon," Zoe cried happily, throwing her arms around his neck. Psymon hugged her as tight as he dared, feeling the baby's fluttering against him. He stroked her hair gently.  
  
"I love you, too," he whispered, kissing her cheek. Zoe pulled back from him and smiled, then lead him back into their bedroom. Psymon gave in, happy to set aside all their problems for awhile.  
  
  
  
Brodi answered the door, hearing knocking, and saw Zoe and Psymon standing there. He smiled at them and moved out of the way, letting them in. The plunked down in the booth in the kitchenette while he made some tea. After a moment, he set some cups down in front of them and sat across from them.  
  
"So, what brings the league's happiest couple to my humble abode?" he asked, blowing on his tea to cool it down.  
  
"I...we're ready to see the paternity results," Zoe said, putting her hand over Psymon's. Brodi nodded.  
  
"I have to tell you, I looked at them already. I'm sorry," he said. "I just wanted to know so I could advise you."  
  
"Is...is it mine?" Psymon asked, squeezing Zoe's hand gently.  
  
"I'll get the results," Brodi answered getting up. He walked back to his bedroom and picked up the envelope where Raven had left it earlier. He walked back to the kitchen area and laid it down, placing the sonogram on top. "I thought you might like to know the baby's sex first."  
  
"Hey, it's a boy," Psymon said, picking up the sonogram image.  
  
"Um, no, big guy," Zoe said, turning the picture around for Psymon. "That's the umbelical cord. It's a girl."  
  
"Oh," Psymon replied. "She's beautiful...just like her mother."  
  
"Brodi, are we not going to like the results?" Zoe asked quietly.  
  
"Probably not," he answered. Zoe pulled out the results and looked over them. Psymon looked over her shoulder. Both of them frowned.  
  
"It's not mine," Psymon said, getting up. He walked over and looked out the window, hugging himself. Brodi sighed and scooted over, putting his arm around Zoe. She began crying, clinging to Brodi. Psymon looked back at them, the light from outside catching on his own tears. He walked over and sat on the other side of Zoe, hugging her and Brodi both. "We'll get through this."  
  
"No, we won't. Hiro will try to keep you away from me and the baby," Zoe wailed. Brodi looked at Psymon, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"And just why would Hiro do that?" he asked.  
  
"Because Marisol told him that Zoe was pregnant and that it was probably his. He'll be at the Elysium Alps course," Psymon answered.  
  
"Oh, great," Brodi muttered. Zoe pulled away from him and pounded her fist on the table.  
  
"Knocked up or not, I'm gonna go wring her neck. Let me up, Psymon," Zoe yelled. Psymon didn't budge an inch.  
  
"Normally, I would run from your preggo hormones, love, but this time, you need to let me handle it," he said softly, kissing her forehead. Zoe just nodded. Psymon slid out of the booth and left. Brodi sighed.  
  
"Hey, you gonna be okay, Zoe?" he asked. Zoe nodded, then shook her head,.  
  
"I really wanted it to be Psymon's," she said, he voice barely above a whisper. Brodi hugged her.  
  
"I know it doesn't mean much, but on some plane of existence, you do have Psymon's child," he said quietly.  
  
  
  
"Marisol, you were right," Psymon said, standing on the tour bus' steps, looking up at the Latin woman. "It's not mine, but I still intend to help raise it. Last warning to stay away from me and Zoe."  
  
"Or what? You'll run off with another member of the league and make out with them behind Zoe's back, too?" Marisol asked, smirking. Psymon sighed, looking down.  
  
"Please, Marisol, if you care about me, don't do this," he said softly. Marisol reached out and stroked his shoulder, then made him look up at her.  
  
"If you care about Zoe, you'll do as I say," she replied. Psymon closed his eyes, images of Zoe hurt and crying flooding his mind. He opened his eyes, looking up at Marisol. She smiled, chuckling a bit. "Come inside, Psymon. I have need of your certain attentions."  
  
Psymon gave a final look over his shoulder at Brodi's bus, then to his winnebago. He sighed and looked back up at Marisol, then walked in after her. He hoped that maybe one day Zoe would understand that he was trying to protect her and Mac. 


	6. The Beast Within

{Note: This will be the last thing from me for about a week or so. I'm going on vacation and wanted to finish this before I did. I'll be writing the next installment (fic #6) of Cachez-Moi Loin when I get back. Now, as for this fic, there is a scene that is rather questionable. I think most of you will probably cheer Psymon on, but it's not a pretty scene. I wrote it, trying to keep the rating at R, but if anyone thinks it needs to be changed, then please feel free to email me (it's in my user info) and ask me to up the rating to NC-17. I'd also appreciate not recieving flames, even though i know I'll probably be getting quite a few, but I wrote this chapter with the intent of showing that people can only be pushed so far...and insanity spreads easily. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with the series so far and I hope you enjoy the next group of fics I'll be writing for it. I promise not to make you all go too crazy with anticipation for the next fic. Thanks again, everyone.}  
  
  
  
Psymon leaned against the wall, sighing, as Marisol undressed. He closed his eyes, not wanting to watch. He didn't want to be here in her bedroom, on her tour bus. He wanted to be with Zoe, curled up together in bed, but Marisol would tell Zoe about the kiss he'd shared with Mac if he left. He knew she'd probably embellish it as well making it sound as if he had sex with the boy. He felt hands on his chest and opened his eyes, looking down at Marisol.  
  
"Well? Get undressed," she ordered. Psymon frowned, pushing off from the wall. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it on a chair, then began undoing his pants. Marisol shooed his hands away and unbuttoned his pants for him. Her eyes widened at the ring piercing his flesh just above his pubic line. "So, this is what everyone's been talking about, eh?"  
  
"Sweet mercy mayhem," Psymon grumbled, letting his head rest back against the wall. "I am going to have to have a talk with that girl."  
  
"Oh, it's not that big a deal, Psy," Marisol answered, unzipping his pants. Psymon pulled back from her, still not wanting anything to do with her. Marisol pulled the front of his pants down, freeing his member. "Don't tell me your getting shy now. Oh, my, you do like metal, don't you. Tell me, did that one hurt?"  
  
"No, not really," Psymon said, pressing back against the wall to get as far away from her as possible. He really wasn't comfortable with her handling his genitals and especially not with her toying with his Prince Albert piercing. Marisol chuckled.  
  
"Finish undressing, Psymon," she said, backing up and sitting on the bed. Psymon sighed, then knealt down and removed his shoes and socks. Standing up once again, he pushed his pants down, letting them drop to the floor, then stepped out of them. Marisol's eyebrows went up. "Well, you certainly are a big boy, aren't you?"  
  
"Can we just do this with out the running commentary? I just want to get it over with," Psymon growled.  
  
"You think I'd let you off that easy? This is just the begining, Psy," Marisol said, smirking. "You're mine now."  
  
  
  
Raven walked across the camp to Elise and Kaori's bus, then knocked on the door. After a moment, Kaori answered the door and smiled at him. She moved to let him come in, but he shook his head, motioning for her to come outside.  
  
"What is wrong, Karasu?" Kaori asked, taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Nothing, bird, I just wanted to talk to you, but Elise isn't fond of me," Raven answered. "Doesn't surprised me, none of the league is all that fond of me."  
  
"I am fond of you," the girl retorted.  
  
"Well, you're an exception to the rule," Raven replied, chuckling. "I don't even know why you bother with me."  
  
"You are interesting. You are different from the others," Kaori said.  
  
"I'm just like Psymon and Zoe," Raven said. "Tough, mean, ill- tempered, tattooes and piercings, and I don't like people. I hardly stand out in the league, bird."  
  
"There is still something different about you," she replied. "It's like you are mahoteki."  
  
"Bless you," Raven answered. Kaori bapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"I did not sneeze, baka," she laughed. "Mahoteki mean 'magical'. That's what you are. You are not cut from the same cloth as others, as Luther would say."  
  
"No, I guess I'm not," the young man answered, sitting down on a bench. Kaori sat next to him, snuggling close. He put his arm around the girl, hugging her. "You're a sweet girl, Kaori. How would you say it..um, bishoujo?"  
  
"That mean 'pretty girl,' Karasu," Kaori said, smiling.  
  
"Well, you're that, too. I don't get it, lovely. I scare you, and you still try to be around me. Why?" Raven asked. Kaori shifted so she could look up at him.  
  
"Because I like you," she answered simply, then put her hands gently on his cheeks and kissed him. Raven put his arms around her, kissing back. He felt her hands move down to his chest and pulled back from her. Kaori just looked up at him. "You don't like kissing me?"  
  
"Oh, no, I do," Raven replied. "I just don't know why you'd want a punk like me."  
  
"Maybe it's the labret," the girl answered playfully, tapping Raven's lip ring. She moved her hand up and brushed his reddish-brown bang out of his eyes. "Or maybe it's the long hair. Perhaps your beautiful eyes. I do not know, Karasu. I enjoy your company, isn't that enough?"  
  
"It's everything. I just don't think I'm the kind of guy you'd want to take home to your parents, though," Raven said softly. Kaori shrugged, then leaned against him, putting her head on his chest.  
  
"They do not dictate my feelings for people. Besides, they are easy going," she said, "they won't be put off by you."  
  
"I don't care what they think of me. I never cared what people had to say about me, but I don't want them thinking ill of you, bird," Raven said softly, bending down a bit and resting his chin on her head. Kaori put her arms around him, under his jacket.  
  
"I does not matter to me what they say. I have you, that is all that matters," she murmured, snuggling against him. Raven hugged her tight, pulling his jacket around her.  
  
"Oh, say anything about me they like, but no one talks bad about me girl," Raven said defiantly. Kaori laughed, a musical sound to Raven's ears.  
  
"Your girl? When did that happen?" Kaori asked, poking him playfully.  
  
"Um...now, I guess," Raven answered. The Japanese girl tilted her head back and looked at him. Raven smiled, then leaned down and kissed her.  
  
  
  
"So, you okay with the results, Zoe?" Brodi asked, giving her a shoulder rub. The punky woman just sighed.  
  
"No. I'd rather it be Psymon's," she answered.  
  
"She will be, if you let him be the father," Brodi replied. "Just because he's not her biological father doesn't mean he can be her dad."  
  
"I know, but I doubt Hiro will go for that. The man is ego personified. He's worse then JP," Zoe said.  
  
"Now, now, he can't be that bad. You were willing to give him another chance," the surfer replied, kneading the knots out of Zoe's neck and shoulders. "I think if you talk to him, maybe he'll understand your feelings and what you want."  
  
"I doubt it," Zoe said, giving a soft groan of pleasure as her muscles relaxed. "He prides himself on his possessions. To him, the baby will just be one more thing he owns. He won't let Psy raise her. I don't know if you picked up on it at the benefit dinner, but he doesn't like having lost me to someone he deems as scum."  
  
"Psy's a good guy," Brodi replied. "I'm sure if the two of them talked, Hiro would be okay with him. Besides, Psymon loves you, and he's never do anything to hurt you and you'll just have to use that to show Hiro that Psy would be a good father and would take care of you. When push comes to shove, Psy's always going to be there for you, Zoe."  
  
  
  
Psymon paced by the bed, trying to work up the nerve to do what Marisol was demanding. He'd kept his distance from her, not wanting to have sex with her, but he knew the sooner he got it over with, the sooner he could go back to Zoe. That was idealistic anyway. He knew Marisol was right. It was only the begining. If he gave in now, he'd never be free. He refused to be a prisoner to anyone. He looked at Marisol, sitting there naked. She'd been watching him, waiting for him to get around to it.  
  
"I can't do this," he said. Marsiol frowned.  
  
"I can see that. You've been pacing in front of a beautiful naked woman for about ten minutes and still have not become aroused," she said tauntingly. "Perhaps I should get Mac to come in here so you can get it up long enough to have sex. You seem to be turned on by him easily enough."  
  
"I was turned on by the kissing," Psymon snarled. "I'm sorry if the thought of fucking a whore doesn't exactly do it for me."  
  
"I am no whore, hÃ­brido," Marisol hissed. She reached out, catching hold of the ring that pierced the head of his member and gave a sharp yank, pulling him toward her. Psymon cried out in pain, stumbling toward the bed. Marisol let go and laughed, seeing Psymon's erection the pain had brought on. "Well, is that all it took?"  
  
"Bitch," Psymon spat. "I've had enough of this. You want it so bad, fine, but we do it on my terms."  
  
Marisol's eyes widened, but the realization of what he was saying came too late. Psymon back-handed her, sending her back on the bed, then climbed on top of her. He grappled with her a bit, then finally pinned her arms against her side using his thighs. He looked down at her, straddling her small body, and smirked. The woman struggled under him, but couldn't break free. Psymon's reasoning left him as he pulled back a fist and began hitting her, beating her about her face and upper body. His rage bubbled deep in his viens, fed on aggrivation and annoyance. He moved back, forcing Marisol's legs open, then pinned her down again. Marisol managed to get one hand free and slapped him, leaving a scratch across his cheek. This only enraged the Canadian more and he forced her hands above her head, holding both wrists in one hand. Blood, his blood, dripped onto her naked breasts as he glared down at her.  
  
"Please, Psy, don't do this," Marisol begged. Psymon laughed, a bitter sound in his own ears.  
  
"It's what you wanted, Marisol, isn't it?" he asked, voice barely above a growl. He roughly entered her, ignoring her cries and pleading. His thoughts became muddled as the voices roared in his skull. He was wrath personified at that moment. He was only aware of two things during his furious thrusting, the fire of anger that had been fanned by Marisol's constant unwanted advances and making her regret ever threatening to seperate him and Zoe. He would not be treated like a mere animal, a pet. He cried out, voice almost a roar, in triumph and gratification, then backed away, getting off the crying woman. He watched her curl up into fetal position, lips curling into a sneer. She was pathetic. To think she could ever tame him, that he could be tamed, was pure insanity. Psymon walked around the bed, and knealt down, looking at her. He smacked her hard on the head, making her look up at him. "Remember this, Marisol. I swear if you ever try to pull this shit with me again, or threaten to use any of the others against me in any way. I won't stop at beating you or raping you, I'll kill you and leave your naked, ravaged corpse strewn in pieces across what ever track we're at. You think I'm some animal? Well, you're right, I am...and the beast within is pissed. You come near me again, or breathe a word of this to anyone, you're dead, understand? I'd leave it at you got what you want and just be grateful I didn't tear you in half doing it."  
  
Marisol whimpered, shrinking back from Psymon. He smirked and smacked her again for good measure, then stood up and put her blanket over her, tucking her in. He walked to her bathroom and cleaned up, making sure there were no traces of her blood or other fluids on him. He looked up in the mirror and saw his father's eyes, full of cruelty, staring back at him. Instantly hate filled him, hate for himself and hate for what he was becoming. He slammed his fist into the mirror shattering the cold gaze watching him, then leaned against the sink, panting. In the bedroom he could still hear Marisol's soft crying, but he still felt nothing but pleasure at having been the one to cause it. He washed his hands, making sure there were no shards of glass embedded in his hand, then wrapped it in some gauze he found in her cabinet, securing it around his cuts. He walked back out and looked at the woman, but still felt nothing but contempt.  
  
Psymon didn't know if he'd ever feel remorse for what he had done, or if he really ever cared to. He got dressed, then walked over and looked at Marisol, who was trying to hide und the covers from him. He laughed bitterly and reached down, stroking her cheek, then slapped her. He stood up and dug out a dollar from his pocket and tossed it down on her nightstand.  
  
"Here, whore, I've paid for the good time," Psymon said, voice dripping with hate and dispisement. "We're even." He walked out, smirking at the fresh sobs that racked Marisol's body now. He opened the door and slipped out into the night. Fitting, he thought, looking out at the darkness. Marisol had wanted a piece of him, and he had given it. Only, it wasn't what she had wanted...not truly. She had wanted his body, what he had between his legs, but he had given her his humanity. He leaned against the side of the bus, lighting a cigarette. The animal had won out and Psymon had lost a piece of himself. For all he had suffered through as a child, he had never raised a hand to another person with intent to kill and he had never hurt a woman with sex before. He knew all too well the damage rape and abuse did to a person's body, mind, and soul. He just didn't know the attacker was damaged, too. He blew the smoke into the night air, watching it rise to meet the stars. So, he had given in and become the monster everyone thought he was, the worthless piece of shit his father had always told him he was....and he no longer cared. Marisol deserved whatever pain she got from causing harm to people, Psymon was just pissed that it had finally fallen on him to teach her that lesson. He pushed off from the bus' side and walked back to his winnebago, flicking his cigarette into a puddle.  
  
Garibaldi...his place of change. He'd plunged onto powerlines not far from the course, changing his mind into an asylum of leering voices. He'd discovered that he was human afterall when he confessed his love to Zoe on that ridge only just months ago, changing his life from one of darkness and pain into something bright and beautiful. Now...now he had learned he was a monster afterall, filled with rage and hate. His life had changed in that moment, becoming something ugly and bitter. He stopped and looked up at the stars again but they no longer twinkled, accepting him as they had the night he'd fallen from the cliff in Alaska. No, those stars didn't want him anymore. Now they only laughed and accused him of what he was, a rapist and a monster. Those stars would never look magical and beautiful again, they were only cold balls of light now. Psymon sighed and walked to the winnebago, then entered. He walked to the bedroom and undressed. Slipping into bed, he never really noticed that Zoe wasn't there. His mind swam with the voices within, laughing and accusing, just like the stars outside. He closed his eyes, curling up into fetal position and cried for the loss of his soul. Eventually, he drifted into sleep and, for the first time in months, he lasped into a slumber of frightening nightmares.  
  
  
  
End...? 


End file.
